What If?
by TheUnlovedOutcast
Summary: A demon is after Kagome and this is no ordinary demon; he was in love with Kikyo. He now seeks revenge from Inuyasha and love from Kagome. I'm trying to get some humor and angst in this story. So if I'm no good, just tell me!
1. The Stranger

As Kagome came through the well, she regretted having homework. It would take hours to finish what she needed to get done. She climbed out of the well and sat by a tree. 'It will just my luck that Inuyasha will show up and distract me' she thought. Just as she got focused, Inuyasha popped in the tree above her. The hanyou looked quite unhappy.  
"You spend too much on this," he grabbed her assignment, "what's so interesting?"  
Looking annoyed, she yelled back "I have to do this, so just wait!" Kagome threw the book at a tree and sighed with frustration. 'I'm never going to pass this grade', she thought. Inuyasha had an idea and took Kagome to the nearest lake. The boy tried to push her in, but got throw in himself.  
Pleased, Kagome peered at lake's surface to find Inu. Suddenly, Kagome found herself being pulled into the lake by her companion. She swam up for a breath and looked super irritated. The girl pushed him under to get her revenge. Kagome swam out, dried off, and looked to finish her homework. Just as she sat down again, Inu took the paper and threw it in the lake.  
"What was that for? Now I have to start all over," she yelled as she placed her eyes on her soggy homework.  
"No you don't," he commented, making Kagome angrier. Kagome had a rock and hit the back of Inuyasha's head. She saw him get real irritated and then he just lay on his back and closed his eyes. The girl went and sat next to him and smiled. His eyes fluttered open, which almost gave Kagome a heart attack. She backed up a couple of feet and watched him wake up.  
"Huh? Wha..," he rubbed his head in confusion. Kagome decided she might want to run. As Kagome ran, Inu just watched her run while he sat there, completely baffled. Kagome turned around to see where Inuyasha was. 'Usually he would have caught up with me by now.' She stood there, waiting for him to come out of nowhere. After ten minutes, Kagome started walking back to where she had last seen Inuyasha. All of the sudden, there was a blood-curling scream.  
Kagome ran in the direction it came only to find Inuyasha and another demon she couldn't identify. The other demon was laughing evilly as Inuyasha laid there on the ground wincing. She stayed behind the tree, watching as the other demon turned in her direction. This demon looked like a man, but had eyes and a face-build like Inuyasha's. His muscles were well-defined and his red/auburn hair flowed as he stepped towards her. His outfit was that of a lord, although it had been torn badly so it would fit.  
The demon stopped 5 feet in front of the tree and stared at it, as though he could see through it. Kagome silently trembled as he took another step closer. He turned back Inuyasha, seeing him try to get up. As Inuyasha stumbled to get up the other demon strode over to him, as if he posed no threat. Inuyasha drew the tetsusaiga, trying not to show his pain. The other demon, Renotauo, stepped back. All of the sudden Renotauo ran towards Inuyasha pinning his neck to the tree with one hand. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed for a moment and then started to claw furiously to get free.  
"Tell me where she is, you worthless half breed!" Renotauo yelled at Inuyasha. "Over.....my....dead....body...you....piece....of....shit....excuse...for... .a....demon," Inuyasha half whispered, wincing from the claws that Renotauo was digging into his neck. Kagome stood behind the tree, just wondering who the hell they were talking about. 'Could they be talking about me?' she wondered. Then she thought, 'but Inuyasha never talks like that about me...' With all this wondering, she hadn't realized what was going on in the fight.  
Renotauo had thrown Inuyasha to the side and now he was approaching the tree where Kagome stood. Kagome came out her daze and saw him, standing, once again, two feet in front of the tree. Her heart started to beat faster and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face. Renotauo came closer until she could just barely hear him breathe. Kagome turned around for a moment and tried to run away, but Renotauo appeared right before her.  
"So finally I get to meet the strange woman that follows Inuyasha the half breed," Renotauo commented while an evil smile slowly spread across his face. Kagome became extremely frightened and tried to back away. The demon grabbed her wrist and asked, "Now where might you be going?"  
Suddenly, Kagome heard Inuyasha cry out, "Get your fucking hands off her you damn demon!" Her face lit up for brief moment until she saw Renotauo smirk. He held Kagome hostilely, with a dagger close to her throat. She gave Inuyasha a look brimming with despair while she struggled to get free. Inuyasha drew the tetsusaiga, waiting for just the right moment to strike the fool who had dared to mess with him. He wasn't able to strike Renotauo because he was using Kagome like a shield. Inu sheathed the tetsusaiga and gave a sigh of defeat.  
Then, as if on cue, Kagome slipped out of his grip and let Inuyasha knock him out. Afterwards, she ran over to Inuyasha and stood behind him. Inuyasha and Kagome had started to walk away when they heard a slight cackle. It grew louder and louder until it echoed through the forest. Renotauo stood up, completely unharmed. Once more, Inuyasha unsheathed the tetsusaiga. Inuyasha then struck Renotauo with the wound of the wind and knocked him unconscious again. Slowly, the two decided to go back to Kaede's village to ask about Renotauo and why he wanted to see Kagome so badly. 


	2. A Devious Plot

Inuyasha and Kagome had arrived earlier at the old miko's hut to ask her about this demon that had gone after Kagome.  
"Renotauo, you say his name was?" the old woman asked, seemingly puzzled. "That's what he called himself," Inuyasha answered. Kaede pondered this for a moment and then asked what he looked like. Inuyasha and Kagome described him as best they could, but the old hag still seemed perplexed. Suddenly, the ancient miko's eyes went wide with fear.  
"It can't be...." Kaede started mumbling about a demon and her sister and Kagome being her reincarnation. Only Inu could hear what she was saying, but it still made only a little sense. Inuyasha motioned to Kagome that they should leave now, so Kagome thanked her and they headed outside.  
"What was that all about?" Kagome asked him, since she knew he heard it. "Well ..." he began, as if he didn't want to say it, "Kikyo had many enemies, right? Well Renotauo was a demon who fell in love with Kikyo. Once, she had tried to slay him and she had almost succeeded. That was until he ran over to her and kissed her. Then I beat the shit out of him for doing so, which is why he attacked me in the forest. After the incident, Kikyo pinned him to a tree like she did to me. I guess the arrows were linked or something, but now he is free just like I am. And since you are Kikyo reincarnated, he believes you are the same. He seeks revenge and love, which is why he asked for you." Kagome stared wide-eyed at Inuyasha and then burst out in laughter. She laughed so hard, she had to clutch her sides. Meanwhile, Inuyasha stared at her like she was insane. Inuyasha quit staring at her after he heard a rustle in the leaves. He pounced near where the sound came from and landed on Miroku. He picked up Miroku by the collar and prepared to punch him.  
"Sit boy!" The cry rang out and Inu did a face plant right into Shippo.  
"Get off of me, Inuyasha!!!!" the little kitsune cried. The hanyou mumbled something but no one could under stand it. Finally, the little fox demon was freed as Inuyasha stood up.  
"So Miroku, where is Sango?" Kagome asked.  
"Ummm.......well.....uhhhh....you see....." the monk answered.  
"I was looking for something," answered Sango, who had just appeared behind Miroku. Shippo, feeling brave, went up onto Inuyasha's shoulder and poked him in the neck where Renotauo's claws had dug into him. The hanyou yelped in pain and threw Shippo to the ground.  
"Hey!! What was that for?!" the fox child yelled as he rubbed his head. Miroku spied the gashes in his neck and suggested that he let Lady Kaede inspect them. Inu shrugged it off and told them it was pointless. All of the sudden, Kagome and Shippo started poking him in the neck for no apparent reason.  
"WOULD YOU QUIT THAT NOW?!!!!" he yelled at them and they stepped back.  
"There's a shard nearby," Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha turned towards Kagome, giving an expression that said 'where?' She pointed to the left and Sango threw her hiraikotsu in that direction. The crow demon was stunned and lay on the ground, twitching. They all ran over and Kagome pulled out the shard. "Will you look at the size of this?!" Kagome asked and examined the shard. It was probably a quarter of the entire Shikon jewel! She slipped it into pocket so she could put it in her pack later on. Sango thought they should start to get moving and Kirara transformed. First Shippo got on. Then Sango jumped up and then Miroku, who didn't miss the opportunity to grope Sango.  
She slapped him and put Shippo in the middle. Miroku smiled and rubbed his red cheek. Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes and Kagome climbed onto Inu's back. They traveled for half a mile and Kagome sensed a Shikon shard. They raced towards the source and found none other than Naraku. He grinned nastily and summoned Kohaku. The young boy threw his poison powder and Inuyasha had to land. Kirara came down and turned back to being small.  
Kagome got her bow and arrows ready to shoot. Miroku clutched his staff and Sango was prepared to throw the hiraikotsu. Kagome launched one of her purifying arrows and hit Naraku's chest. Poisonous vapors seeped from his body. Everyone started to cough and passed out. Naraku picked up Kagome and ran through the forest. He came to a clearing and laid Kagome down in front of a shadowy figure. The figure stepped into the light and it was Renotauo.  
"Good work, my little servant," Renotauo told him.  
"Yes, Lord Renotauo," Naraku replied. Naraku stepped back into the shadows, awaiting his payment.  
"Ahh, yes. Here you are." Renotauo gave him the newest Shikon shard the group had collect. Naraku vanished and Renotauo scooped up Kagome. He took her to a little house in the forest. Everything was so serene and perfect. The demon laid Kagome down on a bed so she could rest. Renotauo stepped out to go hunt something for when she woke up, and just in case, he locked the door on the way out. He ran off and smirked to himself, thinking, 'I have won, you unworthy half breed. I wish I could see the look on his face when he awakens, if he does.' Back at the clearing where the group lay, Shippo awoke and yawned.  
He thought aloud "Where's Kagome?" The kitsune stretched and went to sit on Inuyasha till he woke up. Shippo waited and waited, getting even more bored by the minute. He got an idea and put it into action. The young fox demon changed into Kagome and kneeled by Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Wake up Inuyasha!" the fox said while he gently shook the hanyou. Inu rubbed his eyes and saw Kagome kneeling next to him. He smiled a little and then saw the fox tail.  
He jumped up and grabbed Shippo by the tail. "Oww!!! Let go of me!!" Shippo yelled as he transformed into himself. Inu took Miroku's staff and started smacking Shippo with it. It jingled while it hit the kitsune's head and Inuyasha laughed. Sango was the next to wake up and found Miroku's hand on her butt. She slapped him really hard and walked over to Shippo. Miroku woke up after he had been slapped and rubbed his cheek.  
"What happened?" he asked as he got up. Sango let Inuyasha explain since she was still ticked off.  
"About what? Your cheek or why we were sleeping?" Inu asked.  
"Uhhh....my cheek," Miroku answered, pointing to the red welt on his face. "Well....Sango woke up and found where your hand had landed, to put it simply." Miroku went wide-eyed, smiled secretly, and then apologized to Sango.  
Then Shippo piped up, "Where's Kagome?" Everyone started looking around and shrugged. They started to call out for Kagome, but it was no use. 


	3. Sanushi Sagaru, The Hanyou

Sanushi awoke to a loud rustling nearby.  
"Who's there?" she asked the mysterious stranger. She had been sleeping peacefully in her tree until someone had to come around. Sanushi was Renotauo's sister. She looked a lot like her full demon brother, but her hair was an ebony color with a streak of red down the right-side. She wore a red kimono with periwinkle flower petals and a white sarong. Her periwinkle eyes glittered in the sunlight of the morning. She usually kept her hair in a long braid with a red ribbon at the end. Sanushi glanced at Crimson, her cat demon. He resembled Kirara in many ways but he was black with orange stripes and had periwinkle eyes. When he transformed, the flames around his feet were a light blue instead of red. Crimson ran over to the noise and pounced on it. The demon threw him off and growled at him. Sanushi jumped down and drew her father's katana. "Show yourself," she ordered.  
"Will I be killed for trying to see my sister?" the figure replied and stepped out of the shadows. Figures. It was Renotauo and he smelled strongly of human.  
"You reek of human, you know. A woman, perhaps?" she gave him a smirk and he scowled back at her. "Must be that dead priestess you have the hots for, but I guess you're just strange that way. Maybe it's her reincarnation you stink of." All of the sudden, Sanushi's eyes went wide. "You kidnapped Inuyasha's woman?! I always knew you were stupid, but I never thought you were THAT stupid."  
He rolled his eyes and said, "I kicked the shit out of that half breed. I guess you two have another thing in common," he snickered. She got enraged because his tone suggested he was making a crack at her mom.  
"How dare you speak of my mother like that!" she yelled.  
"I will speak of that bitch however I feel," Renotauo replied.  
"Well, I guess being part human and part dog demon is better than being part dog demon and part cat demon," she sneered.  
"I was going to invite you to see my future bride, but I'm starting to have second thoughts about that idea," he commented. The hanyou rolled her eyes.  
"Gods! You are an idiot! Inuyasha will never let you marry his wench," Sanushi told him.  
"Shows how much you know. I had Naraku kill them," he retorted, a smug look upon his face. 


	4. Sanushi's Discovery

Sanushi's eyes opened wide. If there was one demon she hated it was Naraku. He had always scared Sanushi from the day they met.  
  
~~(Flashback)~~  
  
"Sanushi! Sanushi! I want you to meet someone," came the voice from downstairs. Sanushi groaned. She may have been only 13, but her father was already looking for her suitor.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," she answered. She didn't want to be treated like a child, but she didn't want to be forced into this. Her brother and father had always made this a difficult time. Ever since her mother passed on, her father had been trying to marry her off. Sanushi ran down the stairs, but stopped midway to listen to what they were saying.  
"It will be an honor to work with such a powerful demon," a different voice told them.  
'Suck up,' Sanushi thought and rolled her eyes. 'Just great. I'm marrying a suck up,' she said to herself. The hanyou girl walked down the stairs and stood next to her father. Sanushi stared at the demon for a moment. Mr. Sagaru introduced him as Naraku.  
"He will be working for Renotauo now," her father said as he beamed.  
'Yes!! He's not going to be my husband!!' she thought happily. She almost did a little dance but kept herself in check. All of the sudden, Naraku gave Sanushi a piercing stare. It completely creeped her out. She shuddered slightly and looked away.  
Naraku then said, "Your daughter is very beautiful, Mr. Sagaru. Her husband will be a very lucky demon." The next thing that happened didn't totally surprise her. "Would you like to marry her, Naraku?" Sanushi became very angry.  
She stormed off upstairs and muttered, "when will you ever stop father? I swear..." Naraku's expression didn't change, but he did comment that she had a bad temper. Sanushi heard this and got even more pissed off.  
  
~~(End Flashback)~~  
  
Sanushi wasn't someone you wanted to piss off. She sheathed her katana and called Crimson back. The cat demon became small once again and jumped into Sanushi's arms. "Well, where are you hiding this child?" she inquired. Renotauo turned around and began to walk away. He had gone about five feet when he looked back to see his confused sister.  
"I thought you wanted to see Kagome. Guess I was wrong," he teased. Crimson ran ahead and was enveloped by a ball of blue fire. The huge neko came out of the fireball and picked up Sanushi.  
"Be careful, Crimson. This could be a trap," Sanushi whispered in the cat's ear. Crimson roared in response and they followed Renotauo. They came to a small clearing and saw the most serene little house. Well, the remnants of a house. The door had been broken down, the front wall was in ruins, and Kagome was gone.  
"Damnit!" Renotauo muttered. He went into the remains and tried to find something that would help him. Eventually he found a piece of Kagome's shirt. Renotauo walked around the perimeter of the house, until he caught the scent. Sanushi picked up the scent of something and seemed happy to follow it. She came to the end of the scented path and was astonished to see Kagome. Sanushi hid in a tree and watched this girl. Kagome sat on the ground and clutched something in her hands. It was a handkerchief and Kagome sobbed into the soft piece of cloth.  
Between her little sobs and hiccups, she would whisper, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Why aren't you here? You should have been here by now!" Her sobs grew as she said this. Kagome turned and looked at the well. The girl climbed onto the edge of the well and jumped in. Sanushi climbed over the well and looked in.  
"Ack!! She's gone!!" Sanushi decided to try this too. She jumped in the well and hit the bottom. Sanushi rubbed her head and cursed Kagome. She fumed and kicked a rock. Suddenly the ground beneath her disappeared and she started falling. 'Ok. This is creepy,' she thought. The ground appeared once again under her feet and she jumped out. Sanushi searched for something familiar, but all she saw was the little house she was in. She walked outside and saw 'Inuyasha's tree'. She ran over to it, but stopped short. Her jaw dropped when she saw this strange place. Sanushi became so scared she jumped into the tree. She resolved that she would only come out when she saw the idiot. 'Man, it's warm here,' she thought. Sanushi yawned and fell asleep. After a couple of hours, Sanushi woke up and rubbed her eyes. She heard talking and spied Kagome and some other girls.  
"Hojo is NOT my boyfriend!!" Kagome yelled at them.  
"Well, you should dump that idiot you're currently going out with and hook up with Hojo," said one with short brown hair.  
"I'm not going out with him either!!" Kagome screamed. Exasperated, Kagome went inside. The other girls walk away and whispered about Kagome. Sanushi took this opportunity and sped inside. She pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream. There were strange metal objects everywhere. She back up right into another person. She turned around to see Kagome's little brother. Sanushi jumped and landed atop the refrigerator, then screamed. She hid up there until Sota left. Kagome's mom came around and saw the scared hanyou.  
Mrs. Higurashi asked, "Are you another one of Kagome's friends?" "Ummm.....well....I.....uhhh...." she began. 'Great, just great. Now what?' she thought. Sanushi looked once more at the strange woman and uttered a single word, "mother?" Her eyes welled up with tears and she turned away. The hanyou wiped them away and looked down. 


	5. Meetings in the past and future

Hay! This is the authoress. I'm high on anime (don't ask) and I'm sorry it took so long. If you want a damned disclaimer go read Blade of Fire's damned disclaimer!!!! Don't flame me because I need more Yu Yu Hakusho, Lupin III, and Inuyasha!!!  
  
The group called out to Kagome, but there wasn't a sound in reply. Inuyasha picked up Kagome's scent and ran in that direction. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all climbed onto Kirara's back. They all sped towards the well and saw another cat demon, like Kirara, whining by the well.  
  
"Mew! Mew! Mew! Meeeeew!" the neko kept repeating.  
  
Kirara let everyone off and untransformed. She ran over to the other cat demon and seemed to talk to it. Kirara rubbed faces with the other like her. Then the other cat demon licked her on the cheek. Kirara blushed and ran back to Sango. The new neko ran over to Inuyasha and hissed. His fur pricked up and he arched his back. Inuyasha shrugged it off and walked over to Miroku.  
  
"Now what?" he asked. Miroku sighed and picked up this new cat demon.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious? You must go and retrieve Kagome," Miroku shoved the angry neko in his face, "or deal with this guy." Inuyasha decided to take his chances in the future and jumped down the well. Once again he was in Kagome's world. He smelled a new scent. It was a hanyou, like him, but it was crying. He rushed inside and saw her. Sanushi looked over and saw Inuyasha. Her eyes went wide with fear and she screamed.  
Inu covered his ears and shot her an evil glare. She stopped, but scooted farther back from the edge of the refrigerator.  
  
"Inuyasha! Nice to see you again. Kagome should be up in her room," Mrs. Higurashi said. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Her looked back at Sanushi and asked, "Who the hell are you and how did you get here?" At first, Sanushi just sat there, cowering in fear. Then she leapt off the top of the refrigerator and ran up the stairs. Inuyasha followed her until she closed a door on his face. Sanushi panted behind the door and looked around. It resembled a girl's room, but it was in shambles. Over near the closet, clothes were flying out.  
  
"Now where did I put that jacket?" came a voice from over in that area. Sanushi recognized the scent and calmed down. She sat on the bed and waited to be noticed. Growing bored, she chunked a square object at her.  
  
"Owww!!!!" Kagome yelled and turned around to see another girl in her room. Her jaw dropped and she backed away. "W-who are you?" Kagome stumbled.  
  
"Where am I?' the girl replied.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"My name is Sanushi Sagaru. Where am I?" she asked again.  
  
"You're in the future now Sushi," replied Kagome.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME SUSHI!" Sanushi yelled.  
  
"Why are you in my room?" the teenager inquired.  
  
"I don't know! Another hanyou started to chase me and ...." Sanushi was cut off.  
  
"Inuyasha is here?!" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Yeah," responded Sanushi. Kagome smacked her hand against her forehead.  
  
"Just great," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Sanushi giggled and said, "You do know he's listening in on this conversation." Kagome gave her a questioning look.  
  
"How do you know...." she stopped short when she heard a rustle outside her door. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha did a face plant into the carpet and tried to yell something. Sanushi opened the door and laughed out loud at him. She collapsed, she laughed so hard. Inu got up and cracked his knuckles. Sanushi stopped laughing.  
  
She peered up at him and said this: "Oh shit." Inu got ready to strike, but Kagome had other plans. She stood in between them and used herself as a shield. Inuyasha was outraged.  
  
"YOU STUPID GIRL! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS THING AND YET YOU STAND UP FOR IT!" he exclaimed. Sanushi had become irritated at him.  
  
"First of all, I'm not an 'it', I am a woman. Second of all, you could be a lot nicer to her." At this, she pointed to Kagome and continued, "And third of all, I'm not your enemy, Renotauo is." Inuyasha stared at her. He couldn't believe she had just stood up to him!  
  
"Wait a minute," he said, "how do you know Renotauo is my enemy?" Sanushi looked at her feet.  
  
'Shit!!' she thought, 'Why did I have to open my big mouth?' "Well," she began, "Renotauo is...umm....my brother." 


	6. Explanations, Fights, and Hatred

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the nekos stood by the well, waiting and watching for a sign. Shippo started to whine.  
  
"How long do we have to wait here? Will this take very long? I'm hungry!" the little kitsune complained.  
  
Miroku sighed and Sango sat down. Kirara danced around and the other neko tried to catch her. The new neko stopped chasing Kirara and ran to the well. It sat there, staring down it intensely. Kirara slowly approached her friend and sat next to him. Suddenly, Inuyasha came out of the well. He stood beside it waiting like the rest of the group was. Next Kagome and Sanushi appeared. Sanushi and the black neko spied each other.  
  
"Crimson!" she cried out and scooped him up.  
  
Crimson rubbed her face against Sanushi's and purred. Sanushi smiled. She turned towards the group and asked  
  
"Where did you find Crimson?" Sango and Miroku looked at each other while  
  
Shippo blurted out, "She was here when we arrived."  
  
"How did you get out of the place where my brother was keeping you Kagome?" she inquired.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Then it hit her. "Oh! you mean the adorable little house I was in? Well, I had woken up and looked around. It was cute and all but it was too quiet, so I turned on my headphones," she paused and took out her walkman. Kagome scratched her head in search of the memory. It slowly came back to her.  
  
"I had started to dance around in search of everyone. In the kitchen area, I heard the strangest sound. Inside was the cutest looking demon. It looked like a puppy, so I just had to pet it. Unfortunately, it didn't like to be petted. The little demon growled and ran at me. I jumped over him and he crashed into the front wall. The little guy shook it off and came after me once again. That time the door was knocked down. It caught a piece of my shirt while I was running outside. I kept running and it went in another direction."  
  
Kagome paused for dramatic effect, seeing that she had everyone listening intently.  
  
"I stood there bemused. After a minute, I came to the well, figuring I would find Inuyasha there. I called and called but there was no answer. Then I started to cry, thinking I was completely lost. After that I jumped in the well," Kagome finished and everyone looked kind of relieved.  
  
Kagome knew she had lied about why she was crying, but she didn't feel like saying the real reason. Meanwhile, Renotauo had found the scent he was chasing. The little demon growled at him, but it didn't faze him. He kicked the demon out of the way and kept searching. Renotauo sniffed around until he caught the scent of the group. The demon ran towards the clearing where they all stood. Quietly, he crouched in the brush, watching and waiting. He spied Sanushi and scowled.  
  
'That stupid bitch! How dare she betray me! Oohh I'm gonna get her!' he thought.  
  
Crimson stared at him and arched his back. The neko hissed and everyone stared at Crimson. Sanushi ran towards the place where he was staring. She drew her katana and pounced on Renotauo. He threw her to the side and charged Inu. Inuyasha ordered the others to run and he drew the tetsusaiga.  
  
Swinging the tetsusaiga wasn't the best idea, because Renotauo dodged it and knocked out of Inuyasha's hands. The sword landed dangerously close to Sango. She jumped back just in time to avoid the tetsusaiga.  
  
"Watch where you're swinging that sword Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. Kirara and Crimson crouched in the tall grasses, waiting for Renotauo to come close.  
  
"So we meet again, you stupid bastard," Inu said.  
  
"No need for flattery half breed. You know what I desire, so hand it over," Renotauo responded. Inuyasha snickered at him.  
  
"Poor bastard. You think I'm just going to hand her over that easily? Poor, delusional bastard." Inuyasha commented, trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
Renotauo scowled and ran at him. Inuyasha continued to look amused as Renotauo came closer and closer. However, his expression changed as Renotauo ran a sharp claw across his neck. Renotauo smirked when he felt the blood slowly dripping from his claw. Inuyasha ran his finger across the gash and became infuriated.  
  
"You will die, you fucking bastard." Inuyasha called to him. Kagome tried to run over to Inu, but Miroku held her back.  
  
"Kagome do not run in there," he whispered, "you are the prize of this fight." She looked astonished.  
  
"I'M WHAT?!!!" she screamed. Everyone stared at the outraged girl. Inu took the opportunity given to him.  
  
"CLAWS OF BLOOD!" he yelled as his bloody claw struck Renotauo. The demon stumbled back, his left shoulder, concealed in blood. Renotauo's right hand clutched his opposite shoulder. He winced, giving a false sense of security to his opponent.  
  
"Do you surrender? Or would you like another taste of defeat?" Inuyasha teased. Sango was the only one to see the truth.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called, "he's just bluffing! He's not hurt."  
  
"I know that," he covered, since he didn't know that beforehand. Renotauo got up, smirking.  
  
"So, you need the help from a human to see I was faking? You're pitiful," he told him.  
  
The demon ran over to the unconscious Sanushi and stole her katana. Inuyasha dashed towards Sango, grasped the tetsusaiga, and stood completely still. Renotauo smacked him in the neck with the dull side of the sword. Renotauo dug his claws into Inu's back, creating a large fissure.  
  
Yash was knocked unconscious and fell over. Kagome gasped. Kirara and Crimson transformed into their larger forms and pounced upon Renotauo. Both nekos sat on him to make sure he didn't move. Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha and held him in her arms. Warm salty tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed onto Inuyasha's face.  
  
Sango looked over at Miroku with a deep sadness in her eyes. Kagome felt Inuyasha's blood seeping down her leg. Her silent tears turned into loud sobs. She held him closer and her sobs were muffled by his right shoulder.  
  
Renotauo threw the cat demons off him and crept up behind Kagome. She stopped crying and turned around. The demon grasped her arm and abducted her once again. Sango and Miroku heard Kagome's scream. Crimson picked up Sanushi and Shippo while Kirara picked up Sango and Miroku.  
  
Crimson followed Renotauo's trail but Kirara had stopped so Miroku could take Inuyasha's body along. Sanushi caught sight of her brother and told Crimson to go faster. Shippo prayed they wouldn't be too late to save Kagome. 


	7. Is Revenge Sweeter Than Love?

I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update!!! Gomen gomen!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers I will continue!  
  
Kagomesjewel: Thank you SOOOOO much! ^__^  
  
CrissyKitty: I'll try to legthen it and I'm trying for humor, so bear with me!  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast: Why am I thanking myself?!! O-o  
  
Edie: Hey wassup? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Edie is a good friend of mine! She introduced me to insanity....or was that Audrey? Oh Well! Here we go!  
  
Chapter Seven: Is Revenge Sweeter Than Love?  
  
Kagome didn't know where she was going, but she hoped her friends would rescue her. Renotauo sped along fast as Kagome's screams rang out. He had slung her over his shoulder, so struggling wasn't the best idea. They traveled quite a distance, to a cliff high above the sea. Over the hour, Kagome had shut up. Her tears left a small trail that wouldn't be helpful for long.  
  
"You could've brought my back pack, you know," she told him once they had stopped.  
  
He sauntered up to her and slapped her face. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. The anger inside her overflowed while she stormed off. Kagome's legs hung over the edge of the cliff as she watched the sunset. She gazed out onto the ocean and her forlorn look made Renotauo feel guilty. He brushed it off and started a fire. He cooked some rice and fish over the flames. The demon walked over to her and offered some of the food.  
  
"No, thank you," she answered coldly and bitterly, giving him an icy glare.  
  
"Fine, fine," he responded.  
  
Kagome lay on her stomach and held her head in her hands.  
  
'Where am I?' she thought, 'why don't I leave here? Shippo! Miroku! Sango! Inuyasha! Sanushi! Please come find me.' Kagome became lost in her thoughts.  
  
Renotauo knew he had to do something.  
  
'But what?' he wondered. 'How can I help?'  
  
"I've got to find Naraku and ask him for advice," he told himself.  
  
He stretched out with his hand behind his head and fell asleep. After half an hour, Kagome got up. She stretched and decided to be on her way.  
  
"Later, dude," she called back to Renotauo as she walked away.  
  
"Now how the hell do I get back?" she asked herself.  
  
Kagome wandered through the forest for miles, wondering where she was. Finally, she stooped at a little clearing.  
  
'This will do,' she thought. Piling up some leaves for a pillow, she lay down. Sleep came easy to Kagome.  
  
~~(Dream)~~  
  
Kagome ran around, searching for an exit. She was in her classroom, alone.  
  
"Let me out of here!" she cried out.  
  
Finally a door appeared, and it opened. There stood Renotauo. Kagome shrieked and he ran towards her.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!" she tried to yell, but nothing came out. Renotauo swept his hand across her head and chopped it off.  
  
~~(End Dream)~~  
  
(A/N: Inuyasha woke up after Kagome was taken away.)  
  
Kagome sat up in cold sweat, panting.  
  
"It was just a dream," she told herself, reassuringly.  
  
She glanced around nervously and packed up. She got up and walked off. Something rustled in the leaves and her walk became a jog. The rustle became louder and she began to run. Inu jumped out in front of her and scared Kagome shitless. Sanushi came out of the bushes and Kagome smacked both of them.  
  
"OWWW!" Sanushi and Inuyasha yelled in unison.  
  
"Well, don't scare me like that," she told them.  
  
"If we want to meet my brother let's stay here," Sanushi suggested sarcastically.  
  
She ran off ahead, her hanyou figure fading in the treetops. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and they quickly followed Sanushi. Renotauo glared at them from the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_^  
  
These chapters are so short!  
  
If you peoples keep reviewing, I will attempt to make them longer!!!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast 


	8. The Road Not Taken?

I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update!!! Gomen gomen!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers I will continue!  
  
Kagomesjewel: Thank you SOOOOO much! ^__^  
  
CrissyKitty: I'll try to legthen it and I'm trying for humor, so bear with me!  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast: Why am I thanking myself?!! O-o  
  
Edie: Hey wassup? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Edie is a good friend of mine! She introduced me to insanity....or was that Audrey? Oh Well! Here we go!  
  
Chapter Seven: Is Revenge Sweeter Than Love?  
  
Kagome didn't know where she was going, but she hoped her friends would rescue her. Renotauo sped along fast as Kagome's screams rang out. He had slung her over his shoulder, so struggling wasn't the best idea. They traveled quite a distance, to a cliff high above the sea. Over the hour, Kagome had shut up. Her tears left a small trail that wouldn't be helpful for long.  
  
"You could've brought my back pack, you know," she told him once they had stopped.  
  
He sauntered up to her and slapped her face. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. The anger inside her overflowed while she stormed off. Kagome's legs hung over the edge of the cliff as she watched the sunset. She gazed out onto the ocean and her forlorn look made Renotauo feel guilty. He brushed it off and started a fire. He cooked some rice and fish over the flames. The demon walked over to her and offered some of the food.  
  
"No, thank you," she answered coldly and bitterly, giving him an icy glare.  
  
"Fine, fine," he responded.  
  
Kagome lay on her stomach and held her head in her hands.  
  
'Where am I?' she thought, 'why don't I leave here? Shippo! Miroku! Sango! Inuyasha! Sanushi! Please come find me.' Kagome became lost in her thoughts.  
  
Renotauo knew he had to do something.  
  
'But what?' he wondered. 'How can I help?'  
  
"I've got to find Naraku and ask him for advice," he told himself.  
  
He stretched out with his hand behind his head and fell asleep. After half an hour, Kagome got up. She stretched and decided to be on her way.  
  
"Later, dude," she called back to Renotauo as she walked away.  
  
"Now how the hell do I get back?" she asked herself.  
  
Kagome wandered through the forest for miles, wondering where she was. Finally, she stooped at a little clearing.  
  
'This will do,' she thought. Piling up some leaves for a pillow, she lay down. Sleep came easy to Kagome.  
  
~~(Dream)~~  
  
Kagome ran around, searching for an exit. She was in her classroom, alone.  
  
"Let me out of here!" she cried out.  
  
Finally a door appeared, and it opened. There stood Renotauo. Kagome shrieked and he ran towards her.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!" she tried to yell, but nothing came out. Renotauo swept his hand across her head and chopped it off.  
  
~~(End Dream)~~  
  
(A/N: Inuyasha woke up after Kagome was taken away.)  
  
Kagome sat up in cold sweat, panting.  
  
"It was just a dream," she told herself, reassuringly.  
  
She glanced around nervously and packed up. She got up and walked off. Something rustled in the leaves and her walk became a jog. The rustle became louder and she began to run. Inu jumped out in front of her and scared Kagome shitless. Sanushi came out of the bushes and Kagome smacked both of them.  
  
"OWWW!" Sanushi and Inuyasha yelled in unison.  
  
"Well, don't scare me like that," she told them.  
  
"If we want to meet my brother let's stay here," Sanushi suggested sarcastically.  
  
She ran off ahead, her hanyou figure fading in the treetops. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and they quickly followed Sanushi. Renotauo glared at them from the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_^  
  
These chapters are so short!  
  
If you peoples keep reviewing, I will attempt to make them longer!!!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast 


End file.
